familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mohave County, Arizona
Mohave County is located in the northwestern corner of the U.S. state of Arizona. As of 2000 its population was 155,032. The county seat is Kingman. The largest city is Lake Havasu City. Mohave County contains part of Grand Canyon National Park, Lake Mead National Recreation Area, and all of the Grand Canyon-Parashant National Monument. The Kaibab, Fort Mojave and Hualapai Indian Reservations also lie within the county. History Mohave County was the one of four original Arizona Counties created by the territorial government on November 9th, 1864. Pah-Ute County was created from it in 1865 and was merged back into Mohave County in 1871 when much of its territory was ceded to Nevada in 1866. Its present boundaries were established in 1881. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 34,886 km² (13,470 sq mi). 34,477 km² (13,312 sq mi) of it is land and 409 km² (158 sq mi) of it (1.17%) is water. The Colorado River forms the county's western boundary, and California, Nevada and Utah all border it. Major Highways * Interstate 40 * Interstate 15 * U.S. Route 93 * Arizona State Route 66 * Arizona State Route 68 * Arizona State Route 95 * Arizona State Route 389 Adjacent counties *Washington County to the north *Kane County to the northeast *Coconino County to the east *Yavapai County to the east *La Paz County to the south *San Bernardino County to the southwest *Clark County to the west *Lincoln County to the northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 155,032 people, 62,809 households, and 43,401 families residing in the county. The population density was 4/km² (12/sq mi). There were 80,062 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.06% White, 0.54% Black or African American, 2.41% Native American, 0.77% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 4.00% from other races, and 2.13% from two or more races. 11.08% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 62,809 households out of which 25.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.10% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 23.10% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 23.20% from 25 to 44, 26.70% from 45 to 64, and 20.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,521, and the median income for a family was $36,311. Males had a median income of $28,505 versus $20,632 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,788. About 9.80% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. By 2006 Census Bureau estimates placed the population of Mohave County at 193,035. This represented a 24.5% increase in the population since 2000.http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/04/04015.html Communities Cities and Towns *Bullhead City *Colorado City *Kingman *Lake Havasu City Unincorporated areas *Arizona Village *Beaver Dam *Desert Hills *Dolan Springs *Golden Valley *Kaibab *Littlefield *Mesquite Creek *Mohave Valley *Mojave Ranch Estates *New Kingman-Butler *Nothing *Peach Springs *Wikieup *Willow Valley Education The following school districts serve Mohave County Unified school districts * Colorado City Unified School District * Kingman Unified School District * Lake Havasu Unified School District * Littlefield Unified School District * Peach Springs Unified School District High school districts * Colorado River Union High School District Elementary school districts * Bullhead City Elementary School District * Hackberry School District * Mohave Valley Elementary School District * Owens-Whitney Elementary School District * Topock Elementary School District * Valentine Elementary School District * Yucca Elementary School District Sources External links *Early Aviation History of Kingman and Mohave Co.http://www.freewebs.com/robchilcoat *Kingman Army Air Field History 1940 - 49http://www.geocities.com/sgtroc462 * Mohave County Housing * Mohave County Government Category:Counties of Arizona Category:Mohave County, Arizona